Daughter
Daughter (birth name Desdemona Vespoidea) is a female wasp. Appearance Daughter has a blue, pink, and magenta body, with wings of the same color. The tip of her wings have a red spotted pattern, and she has a pink streak across her face. She has three crests on the top of her head, and has a powerful stinger on the end of her abdomen, which is capable of delivering excruciating pain to humans that lasts days. Personality Due to being an insect, Daughter is a peculiar character who is not capable of showing much emotion. One emotion she frequently shows is amusement, though, and she enjoys playing tricks and manipulating others. She is a bit sneaky and others often cannot tell what her next action will be, and she claims that she's used to being seen as 'creepy'. History Before N.A.T.U.R.E In the Wasp Kingdom, parasitic wasps are declared non-citizens and feral. This leads to the near-extinction of Daughter's species, the tarantula hawk. A few seasons before the beginning of her story, Bertram Vespoidea, a wasp royal, and a female tarantula hawk meet. When the tarantula hawk discovers that she will have a child, Bertram cuts all ties with her - due to the fact that having a child with a non-royal would ruin his reputation - and the female is forced to deal with the situation alone. As tarantula hawks do, the female seeks out a tarantula to subdue and lie her egg in. The individual she chooses happens to be a high-ranking general of the Spider Kingdom, his name being General Loxier. Loxier is paralyzed and eaten alive by Daughter, who hatched from within his abdomen and succumbed to her parasitic instincts. The already-strained Spider Kingdom discovers Loxier's body on the border of the Wasp Kingdom, which makes tensions rise between the two Kingdoms. ''N.A.T.U.R.E Daughter is the protagonist of this story, which tells the events of her life. After being born, Daughter feeds on her host for a short time and then flies off into the wilderness of the Wasp Kingdom. Almost immediately, she is drawn to the huge structure in the middle of the Kingdom; the hive where all of the royals - including the ruler of the Kingdom - live. Her instincts tell her that her kin is there, which leads her to believe that she is a royal herself. When she enters the hive, she is easily able to pinpoint her father, Bertram. She confronts him quite unorthodoxly, causing the surrounding wasps to turn their heads and stare. Bertram is horrified when he sees her, recognizing the features of the tarantula hawk he had met, and quickly denies that they are related in any way. But Daughter persists, at least until another royal interrupts them. The newcomer, who happens to be Bertram's son, introduces himself as Lysander Vespoidea. He politely tells Daughter that she may have an audience with the Queen Mother herself, to which Daughter agrees. After Daughter introduces herself to the Queen, the other wasp agrees to let her stay in the hive, seeing as she is Bertram’s daughter. Both Daughter and Bertram are careful not to mention what Daughter’s true species is, which isn’t too difficult as she looks similar to her father. The Queen orders them to leave, and quickly Lysander becomes excited after learning that Daughter is his sister. Bertram reminds him that he already has dozens of siblings due to him being related to the Queen, who breeds with many males, but Lysander insists that Daughter is different. Daughter is shocked after hearing what the Queen does, as she is a solitary wasp who has no knowledge of how a hive works. Unbeknowst to Daughter at the time, the Queen was suspicious of her and her intentions, correctly theorizing that the newcomer planned to become the Queen Mother herself. Because of this, she plans to send Daughter away to another kingdom on a series of missions, which would strengthen the Wasp Kingdom’s foreign relationships as well. She chooses to send Daughter to the Mantis Kingdom, wanting the mantises’ strength and knowledge on the wasps’ side. Curious about the other kingdoms herself, Daughter travels to the Mantis Kingdom Capital at the Queen’s request. She is met with a large gathering similar to a party, and is soon approached by a spunky orchid mantis named Katya Hymeno. As the mantis talked and gushed, Daughter had trouble keeping up with her enthusiasm, and this prompts another individual to intervene. Alexey Hymeno advises his cousin not to scare their guests, and Katya corrects herself. She switches to grouping Daughter and Alexey together, urging her cousin to show the wasp around the grounds, and then quickly leaves. Alexey explains to Daughter to she will be staying at his den during her time in the Kingdom as they walk together, and then bluntly states that Katya wanted him to court her, as well. Daughter is distasteful of the idea, and Alexey agrees with her, stating that he had more important matters to think about. As they walk, they converse about various subjects, and Alexey takes an interest in her peculiar views of their society. The two insects enter Alexey’s nest, and Daughter almost immediately becomes mystified by the writings on the walls. She asks him if he wrote them, and Alexey denies it. At the same time, a female damselfly walks into the main room, and Alexey corrects that ''she wrote them. Daughter compliments the stranger, and she bashfully averts her gaze, not replying. Alexey informs Daughter that the damselfly’s name is Hersilia Odonata, and that she seldom speaks, but her prowess in writing is unparalleled. Alexey later reveals that he doubles as a doctor and biologist, and that his nest is made to house his subjects. Hersilia is a permanent resident, and she is under protection from the Mantis Royals, though Daughter does not know why. Prowess and Alexey are shown to be somewhat close, and the damselfly is adored by Katya. After a few days, Katya visits the nest and eagerly tells Daughter that she must show her something. Alexey is alarmed, asking his cousin why she would share this with a stranger so soon. Katya insists that she feels Daughter "belonged there". The two female insects, along with Alexey and Hersilia, travel to a hidden location, where Katya reveals she is the leader of a secret organization called N.A.T.U.R.E. The orchid mantis explains that their goal is to help insects in need and advocate for a better society. Daughter is immediately interested, especially seeing how many members the organization was already housing. She begins wishing to hold Katya’s power, ambitiously so. Eventually Daughter returns to the Wasp Kingdom, where she stays with Lysander, who is ecstatic about keeping her company. After realizing that her half-brother shares many traits with her - one of which being her ambition - a plan begins forming in her mind. At the same time, using her power of vision, she watches the status of N.A.T.U.R.E through Katya’s eyes when she cannot be there herself. When she does visit, Daughter ensures that she is trusted among the members. She also proposes that the members have aliases, calling herself 'Daughter', Hersilia 'Prowess', Alexey 'Adroit', and Katya 'Lively'. Hersilia takes such a liking to her new name that she decides to make it her true name, giving up her kingdom name similar to Blazon. One night while Daughter is visiting, N.A.T.U.R.E is suddenly attacked by another group of insects. Seeing her chance to rid of Katya without suspicion, Daughter orders Lysander to kill her, which he does. Meanwhile, Daughter comes face-to-face with a tarantula hawk, to her complete shock. Seconds later, however, the stranger is smashed by falling debris, and the attacking group scatters. After learning that there are organized feral wasp groups that exist, Daughter realizes that there is hope for her species’ integration back into society after all. N.A.T.U.R.E is devastated at the loss of Katya, but Daughter quickly mends their spirits by offering to make the organization as great as Katya had wanted. As the new leader, Daughter continues usual operations, but begins formulating underlying plans. She uses her ability to spy on her companions, while also being informed about the Wasp Kingdom’s standing from Lysander’s eyes. Eventually, Daughter confronts the Queen Mother, knowing the Wasp Kingdom was ready for change. The older wasp at first refuses to give up her position, and concedes that she is aware of what Daughter is and what she can do. When the tarantula hawk's demands are refused, she calls upon the hive itself. The worker wasps had already partially accepted Daughter as their new queen, and the Queen Mother is furious, but knows she can do nothing to change her fate now. Nature takes its course as wasps pour into the heart of the hive and immediately eat their former Queen alive. Two of these wasps are Lysander and Bertram, who are the first to pledge themselves to the new Queen Mother. Because Daughter had reached her goal, she no longer had need for N.A.T.U.R.E, and gave up her leadership to Alexey. However, Alexey does not take this lightly, and it is revealed that he discovered the truth behind Katya's death with the help of a fly detective named Junhero Aschiza, along with Prowess and Blazon. Only about a month after Daughter became the Queen Mother, soon after she toyed with the idea of a new naming system for all the insect kingdoms, Alexey visits her and slips her a poison made from adder venom. Though he had to be the one to murder Daughter, Alexey does not despise her completely, and still finds her ideas interesting. He takes her plan and forms it into the Animalian System. Daughter's legacy lives on in this system, and she is sometimes referred to as 'Mother Nature' because she invented it. Relationships Lysander Bertram Alexey Prowess Gallery Wasp oc.png|Reference daughter.png cower.png Trivia *Because she is the offspring between a tarantula hawk and a paper wasp, Daughter is technically a hybrid. However, because the two species are from the same kingdom, her surname is not affected, and she is not considered a 'true' hybrid. *Daughter is the only Main OC who is deceased. She is also the first insect OC in the universe to be created. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Insects Category:Monarchs Category:N.A.T.U.R.E characters